1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate module, and more particularly to a substrate module of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel mainly consists of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, wherein the active device array substrate has a plurality of pixel arranged in array and each of the pixels includes an active device and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the active device. The active device array substrate is further disposed with a plurality of scan lines and data lines, and the active device of each pixel is electrically connected to one corresponding scan line and one corresponding data line.
The opposite substrate is usually a color filter substrate, which is disposed above the active device array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a substrate, a light shielding pattern layer, a plurality of color filter patterns, and a common electrode. The color filter patterns are disposed in openings of the light shielding pattern layer and the common electrode covers the light shielding pattern layer and the color filter patterns. For assembling the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, a sealant is usually formed between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate while the sealant surrounds the pixel array. The liquid crystal layer is disposed in the enclosed space formed by the active device array substrate, the color filter substrate, and the sealant.
A portion of the active device array substrate can be exposed out after assembling the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, wherein the exposed portion of the active device array substrate is usually covered by an insulation layer. Once the insulation layer is broken due to an external force, the conductive elements disposed in the active device array substrate can be oxidized or corroded and the liquid crystal materials can be leaked, which causes the result of unfavorable reliability of the liquid crystal display panel.